When people are ill or otherwise receiving medical care, it is especially important that they maintain adequate hydration. Unfortunately, all too often an illness or medical condition can cause a patient to experience reduced motor function and an inability to sit upright and drink from a cup or other container without assistance. This exacerbates the demands on an already burdened caregiver, necessitating constantly assisting the patient with liquid intake in order for the patient to stay properly hydrated. Furthermore, it can be difficult for caregivers or medical personnel to properly monitor the amount of liquid intake since spillage is riot infrequent and accurately measuring the amount of liquid consumed using the standard pitcher/cup method is problematic at best. A commonly employed alternative is intravenous administration of liquids, which unfortunately has its own complications and associated problems. Another possible alternative is the use of backpack-style canteens that employ hoses and bite-valves. However, such devices are not safe to use in a medical environment, nor do they provide the features necessary to address the needs of a patient; thus, they are not employed in the medical setting. Therefore, there is a need for an improved patient hydration system that safely addresses the above limitations and problems.